It is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 07-179448 that an effect is shown by dinotefuran as an insecticidal compound, with application methods such as foliar application and water application, against: Lepidopterous pests, such as the common cutworm, Chilo and the common cabbageworm; Hemiptera pests, such as the greenhouse white fly, the cotton aphid, the comstock mealybug, and the southern green stink bug; Coleoptera pests, such as the rice water weevil and the striped flea beetle; Diptera pests such as the house fly and the rice leaf miner; Thysanoptera pests such as onion thrips; Orthoptera pests, such as the smoky brown cockroach and rice grasshopper; and the like. However, there are no indication that there is an effect shown for pest insect prevention by application procedures such as spray treatment, coating treatment, dip treatment, dressing treatment, fumigation and smoking treatment, and pressure injection to plant seeds.
Moreover, it is described in JP-A No. 08-245322, JP-A No. 08-245323, JP-A No. 08-291009, and JP-A No. 11-005708 that a composition containing dinotefuran and a fungicidal compound shows, in the field of paddy rice cultivation, a synergistic effect against rice blast disease (Pyricularia oryzae) and sheath blight disease (Rhizoctonia solani) in application methods such as to seedling raising boxes. However, there is no indication that an effect is shown in disease prevention and insect damage prevention by applications of spray treatment, coating treatment, dip treatment, or dressing treatment to plant seeds. Furthermore, there is no indication of the use of mixtures of fulsulfamide and/or hymexazol, with dinotefuran, nor is there any indication of a synergistic effect due to mixed use.
It is described in JP-A 61-197553 (Japanese Patent Announcement No. 06-027113) that flusulfamide, as a fungicidal compound, shows antimicrobial activity or growth inhibition activity to various plant pathogenic microbes across a wide range of plant diseases by spraying, soil surface application, soil incorporation application, seed dipping, and root dust coating, root immersion of seedlings and the like, and flusulfamide shows a prominent effect especially against soil diseases where the number of effective control chemicals are small. Furthermore, the above document mentions the possibility of concomitant use of flusulfamide with a pesticide and the like. However, there is no indication of using flusulfamide with dinotefuran or hymexazol, or a synergistic effect thereof.
JP-A No. 03-227904 (Japanese Patent No. 2,860,492) and JP-A No. 08-198710 (Japanese Patent No. 3,608,830), and JP-A No. 08-198713 (Japanese Patent No. 3,608,831) disclose a synergistic effect of the concomitant use of flusulfamide with a fungicidal compound, and the like. However, there is no indication of using flusulfamide with dinotefuran.
As chemicals which prevent plant disease by applying to plant seeds there are, conventionally, benomyl agents, thiophanate-methyl agents, prochloraz agents, pefurazoate agents, and the like, and it is known that these will demonstrate an effect, as single agents or mixtures thereof, by spray treatment, coating treatment, dip treatment, or dressing treatment to seeds. How ever, among these agents, it is reported that the control effect against rice bakanae disease of benomyl and thiophanate-methyl agents is falling. Moreover, while prochloraz agents are applied against rice blast disease, brown spot, bakanae disease, tulip bulb rot, and shallot dry rot disease, and pefurazoate agents are applied against rice blast disease, brown spot, bakanae disease, wheat pink snow mold, and tulip bulb rot, other applications of there agents are not known. Moreover, mixtures of benomyl and thiuram are applied for: rice diseases of rice blast disease, seedling blight, bakanae disease, brown spot, bacterial grain rot, bacterial brown stripe and discolorations of rice; wheat-like cereal diseases of barley stripe, loose smut, Cephalosporium stripe and scald; cucumber fusarium wilt; gummy stem blight; damping off; tomato fusarium wilt; watermelon fusarium wilt; soya bean purple seed stain; taros Alternaria leaf spot; sugarcane smut; Coix lacryma-jobi leaf blight; smut; corn seedling blight; Japanese pumpkin fusarium basal rot; shallots dry rot disease; garlic white rot; and yam root rot. However, other applications thereof are not known. Moreover, since mixtures of benomyl and thiuram have a strong affect on aquatic animals, there are warnings against their use in places where there is a possibility of dispersal or flow into rivers, lakes, coastal areas, and culture ponds.